In the related art, there is a known shake correction method for a moving image acquired by a frame sequential method (for example, see PTLs 1 and 2). In the frame sequential method, frames in a red channel, a green channel, and a blue channel (R frame, G frame, and B frame) are sequentially acquired, and the R, G, and B frames are synchronized, thereby generating a single RGB-format moving-image frame. In PTL 1, a movement amount indicating the magnitude of shake in a moving-image frame is calculated from the moving-image frame, and shake correction processing is performed on the moving-image frame on the basis of the calculated movement amount. In PTL 2, movement amounts in R, G, and B frames are respectively calculated, and shake correction processing is performed on the R, G, and B frames prior to synchronization, on the basis of the respective movement amounts.